


human

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mina has loved Jeongyeon since they were young, for many reasons.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naeildo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeildo/gifts).



> someone wanted jeongmi.

Mina has loved Jeongyeon since they were young, for many reasons.  
  
One is easily Jeongyeon’s selflessness. Mina remembers a time when she’d been lost on campus, only to meet Jeongyeon for the first time and befriend her after asking for directions. Doors opened for her, spare food passed her way, and even the occasional blanket spread over her on study nights in the dorm when she’d fall asleep and Jeongyeon would inevitably have to leave. She remembers, vividly, the time that Jeongyeon ran to her dorm in the rain without an umbrella just to give her some papers she had left behind in class. She also remembers the kiss in the rain just as vividly.  
  
Then there’s Jeongyeon’s smile. It’s slightly crooked and absolutely charming, the kind that informs Mina of a coming adventure while reassuring her of her safety. She’s memorized the way it feels against the back of her neck, against her cheek, and against her lips, and she isn’t sure of many other ways to ignite the skin that works as effectively as Jeongyeon. It’s a smile she sees in her dreams, a smile meant only for her when she looks down from fireworks only to find it waiting beside her, watching her.  
  
It helps that she’s got a voice that could reach Mina from miles away. The way that Jeongyeon guffaws is etched into her bones after prolonged exposure; burned into her memory from as far back as their first date, where Mina couldn’t help but smile and squeeze Jeongyeon’s hand just a tad tighter when a scene had made Jeongyeon laugh so loudly that she just barely saved her popcorn from falling off her lap. And her voice in song is something to behold, and Mina is lucky enough to hear it on day trips in the car or when Jeongyeon is taking a shower. And sometimes Mina joins in, because Jeongyeon is infectious in ways that she still can’t quite grasp at the age of thirty-three, and they duet lovingly in the kitchen, Jeongyeon drumming her flour-dusted hands against her apron while Mina gently taps a spoon against the edge of a pot to the beat.  
  
And, oh, she is excitable. Jeongyeon used to smirk like an imp at the idea of performing a prank on their friends, and she still has an itch for it at their occasional reunions. But she’s since channeled her fun-loving ways into more wholesome outlets, like being able to consistently come up with new weekend date ideas that somehow still manage to pleasantly surprise Mina. But it’s most apparent in how she treats their children, with love but also a healthy dose of playfulness that Mina isn’t sure she’ll ever be able to achieve. So she watches, smiling as she cheers their daughter on as Jeongyeon sits her upon her shoulder, running through the yard and pretending to be an airplane now that their daughter is going through a period of wanting to be a pilot.  
  
And Jeongyeon loves that, because another reason to love Jeongyeon is that she’s challenging at the best of times—whether it be standing up for a friend or calling something out in the pursuit of human decency. So of course she supports her daughter’s dream of flying across the world one day; buys her books about Amelia Earhart or Katherine Sui Fun Cheung just to plant the seed that women are capable of anything, flight included; that women are powerful and shouldn’t be reduced to anything less than equal. And maybe Mina can’t help but adore this reckless sense of optimism and fairness, can’t help but love it when it takes the form of supportive words and reassuring kisses.  
  
But there is something that Mina loves above the rest, above the thousands of reasons and moments that make up the anatomy of loving Yoo Jeongyeon.  
  
Jeongyeon stills as Mina’s fingers gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She is laying beside Mina, facing her on her side as a sole tear streak dries upon her cheek. Her breath shudders like her body, and she softly grabs Mina’s wrist, her watery eyes looking up at her in a way that is, above all else, private and solely for this room, this bed, this moment.  
  
“Hard day?” asks Mina, quiet as she caresses a thumb against Jeongyeon’s cheek, the fingers still clutching lightly at her wrist.  
  
“Yeah,” she answers, her fingers playing at the small hairs on Mina’s arm as she sniffles away something unspoken and hurtful and done, “but easier now that I’m with you.”  
  
For all the perfections that Mina sees in Jeongyeon, there is a raw sense of humbled imperfection that she gives Mina, only Mina, when on the brink of something terrible and unfair. And what Mina loves most is simply that Jeongyeon—the love of her life, the mother of her children, the girl who would let her ears freeze first just to keep Mina’s warm, the most extraordinary person she has ever come to know—is as human as human can be.

**Author's Note:**

> neptune.


End file.
